This invention is related to novel garment assembly especially useful for the physically handicapped person, and more particularly the invention relates to garments for the physically handicapped which are provided in separable panels assemblable on the wearer's body so that there is no need to execute the normal dressing movements such as folding the legs and arms.
Those who are physically handicapped through stiffness of joints or through absence of all or part of the limbs often find it difficult to don garments of conventional design. Because such persons are unable to either fold their arms or fold their legs for purposes of inserting the limb into the conventional garment opening, they are frustrated in their efforts to wear conventional apparel and must have others assist them in dressing.
Actually, this is a burden on those living with handicapped persons and as the ensuing description will reveal, an unnecessary burden. The difficulty of donning a conventional garment when one is handicapped can perhaps best be visualized by attempting to put on a pair of pants or a shirt or blouse without folding the leg or arm. It immediately becomes evident that without folding of the limbs, the leg for example, the arms are simply not long enough to permit the insertion of the leg into the pants. There are numerous handicapped persons who face this difficulty each day which contributes to their feeling of helplessness and inability to cope with the outside world.